


It's so excruciating to see you low

by triedtobepolite



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex saves the day, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedtobepolite/pseuds/triedtobepolite
Summary: Alex was having a great dream for once. Of course, it had to be interrupted by a life saving situation...





	It's so excruciating to see you low

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes. Betaed by my Partner In Crime @ridethatdemon !
> 
> Lyrics from Afterglow - Taylor Swift

_ It's so excruciating to see you low _ __   
_ Just wanna lift you up and not let you go _ __   
_ This ultraviolet morning light below _ __   
_ Tells me this love is worth the fight, oh _ __   


Alex was having a great dream for once. He was on his porch playing the guitar, watching his beagle running after a butterfly. He was warm and happy. Considering that his dreams usually revolved around blood and death, it was a nice change. So he wasn’t thrilled when his smartphone started singing “Killer Queen”. He grunted and pawed blindly in the direction of the offending item. He managed to grab it without dropping it on the floor and thumbed to answer.    


\- What?   


A short pause on the other side of the line made Alex take his face out of his pillow to see it was Kyle calling.    


\- Alex?   


\- The fuck, Valenti, some of us aren’t doctors and actually sleep at night…   


\- It’s 11:30 pm, Alex.   


\- I had a long day. What is it that you want?   


Another pause and Alex sat up. It couldn’t be good.   


\- Well… We kinda have a situation here.   


\- Stop beating around the bush, Kyle, what’s going on?   


\- It’s Guerin…   


Alex sighed and pinched the base of his nose.    


\- Of course, it is. What has he done this time?   


\- He brought Max back.   


Alex was now fully awake and ready to get up.    


\- How?   


\- Well, that’s where lies the problem. We have no idea, but it did something to him. We’re at Foster Ranch. Can you come? Quickly?   


Alex was already up, having put his prosthetic in place while Kyle was talking, wincing slightly when he put pressure on it. He was going to pay for not taking properly care of  his stump before putting the device on.    


\- I’m on my way.    


He was closing his front door when he heard Kyle say ‘bye’.

Alex drove the 45min it took to reach Foster Ranch from his cabin in 30 despite the torrential rain. He stopped a minute to breathe when he took in the scene before him. Michael was alone in the middle of the desert, kneeling on the ground, illuminated by the intermittent lightnings. Kyle, Liz and Isobel were all gathered at a safe distance, huddled together. Alex got out of his SUV and went to them. Isobel made a weird noise when she saw him and Alex frowned. 

\- How long has he been like this?   


Liz went to give him a side hug which he returned. They hadn’t seen each other in a while. Alex took all the opportunities he could to get away from Roswell and Liz was busy  trying to bring her boyfriend back from the dead. She said:

\- Since he brought Max back. I don’t know what happened. It was crazy, fireworks everywhere. I didn’t really have time to process anything. One minute, Max was dead on the floor and Michael was impersonating him with the electricity thing and BOUM, he brought him back. And then, he ran away. Kyle followed him and called us.    


Alex frowned, the rain was getting even stronger and the thunder was deafening.    


\- Where’s Max?

Liz smiled.   


\- Rosa stayed with him.   


Alex nodded and looked back at Michael.   


\- Why didn’t you go and get him?   


Kyle grimaced.   


\- We’ve tried, but each time we get near him, lightning strikes just a side of too close.    


Isobel, who looked shell-shocked and very far away, choked on a sob. Alex turned to Kyle.   


\- What’s wrong with Isobel?   


\- No idea. She hasn’t said anything since the resurrection.   


Alex was rapidly getting fed up. He was drenched to the bones, his leg was killing him and he had no idea what he was doing here.    


\- Ok so, why did you call me?   


It was Isobel who answered, surprisingly.    


\- You’re the only one who can bring him back.    


Kyle rolled his eyes and snorted.   


\- But no pressure, Alex.   


The scream Michael let out at the same moment made Alex wince. Without thinking, he went to get to Michael but Kyle stopped him.

\- Don’t, you’ll get toasted.    


Alex sighed and Michael screamed again.   


\- I have to try. Isn’t it why you called me?   


Kyle shrugged.   


\- Maybe, but I’d hate to see you get hurt.    


Alex gave him a smirk, pushing past him.    


\- I love you too, Kyle.    


Alex walked carefully to Michael. The ground was soaked, the sand couldn’t drain the amount of water that was pouring down. Alex wondered if it was Michael who was responsible for the storm. He stumbled a few times before getting in the vicinity of the alien. Michael, despite being curled up with his head in his hand, noticed him at once.    


\- No, go away, Alex, I don’t want to hurt you.   


Alex felt a wry laugh bubbling from his chest. He was fucking tired of this shit, the constant pull and push that was their lives. They had made progress these past few months, learning their way back to each other painfully slow. They got to know each other better, but they were still at the awkward stage of I-want-you-but-I-don’t-know-how-to-make-it-happen-without-making-us-both-miserable. And Alex was done with that. He dropped on his ass next to Michael.

\- I hurt when you hurt, don’t you get that already Guerin?   


Michael whimpered, still hiding behind his hands. He had yet to look at Alex.    


\- I don’t know how to stop it, I feel like I’m two seconds away from combusting. Don’t get closer, you’ll get hurt.   


Alex grabbed Michael’s hands and pulled them of his face.   


\- I meant it when I told you I was done walking away, Guerin.    


\- Your timing is the worst, Private.   


He screamed again in agony, his hands glowing red. Alex glanced back at the others before making his decision. He enveloped Michael in his arms and whispered:    


\- I love you, Guerin.   


But the alien didn’t seem to hear him, and with one last yell, he exploded. Alex got pushed away by the energy wave and land on his back, hard. Thankfully, Michael had the lucidity to direct most of it in the ground. Alex wasn’t moving and Michael scrambled to get on his feet. Kyle came running and pushed Michael away when he tried to get to Alex.   


\- Back off, Guerin, you did enough.   


Isobel reached her brother and put her arm around his shoulders. Michael was looking at Alex, horrified.    


\- Is he ok? Valenti?   


Kyle didn’t answer for what seemed an eternity to Michael. 

Alex finally came back to himself, coughing his lungs out, Kyle’s head two centimeters away.   


\- When I told you I loved you, Valenti, I meant just as friend.   


Kyle sighed in relief, Liz laughed and Michael dropped next to Alex to kiss him. Kyle took his stern doctor voice.   


\- We have to get him to the hospital, now.   


Michael didn’t argue and pulled Alex up in his arms, bridal style. Alex snorted but didn’t fight it.   


\- I didn’t recall a wedding, Guerin.   


Michael frowned.   


\- What are you talking about.   


Alex put his head in the crook of Michael’s neck.   


\- And I don’t see a threshold…   


Michael finally got it and chuckled. He dropped a kiss on Alex forehead.    


\- I promise, darlin’, I’ll get right on that.


End file.
